Chronicle: The Calling
by Garjzla abr Eldrvarya Sundavar
Summary: Everyone thought that the disaster in Seattle was the last they would see of the gifted.  They were wrong.  There are many out there.  This is but one of their stories.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is only my second story. I saw Chronicle this weekend and loved it, so I start this little thing. Just the prologue right now, Chapter One should be up soon. R&R.**

Prologue

My name is Jonathan Doran. I've decided to start writing this journal so that if I die or go missing, someone might find it and know my story. I know what you're probably thinking, these are some dark thoughts for a fifteen year old, and maybe a year ago, I would have said the same. I certainly wouldn't have thought any of the things I've seen, things I'm capable of, could be possible. Ever since the big news story about the incident in Seattle, though, I've been doing quite a bit of thinking. Pretty much everyone has seen the videos of those two guys, Matt and Andrew, flying around and moving things with their minds. The government has _got_ to be interested in where they got their powers. If they knew that I could do stuff like that too, I'd be in federal custody so fast, I wouldn't know what hit me. So, for now, I'm on the run. I don't really know where I'm going, hopefully to find more people like me. All I've got to go on is this... feeling. Every time I close my eyes and concentrate, I feel this… presence. Or presences, I should say. Little voices at the edges of my perception, flashes of color or sound that are there and gone in the span of a heartbeat. And they're increasing. I feel more and more every day. I have to find them. I've got to know what they mean… But I'm getting ahead of myself. My story begins long before this, before the Seattle incident. It all started on a relatively normal day last October…

**A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. October 21, 2011

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, my internet hasn't been cooperating lately. I posted this chapter before, and I still need to go back and look over it again for grammar errors and such, so please don't hate. Anyways, here's chapter one!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicle. The awesomeness doth far exceed my own.<p>

October 21, 2011

My life before all of this wasn't much, to be honest. I was always the bookish nerd type. It wasn't that anyone despised me or that I was unknown, people were just… indifferent. I was about 5' 10", 130 pounds or so, and at only fifteen, I was young for my grade. Most everyone was driving or learning to drive by now, while I had yet to get my license. My social life was about as close to nonexistent as it could get without me being considered a recluse. You'd most often find me at school under a tree with my nose in a book. If I wasn't there, I was probably with Paul.

Paul was pretty much my only close friend. We had met each other in early grade school, and had hit it off immediately. We had been close friends ever since. He was slightly older than me, though still only fifteen, and perhaps the tiniest bit taller (though I would never say it to his face). While we had much the same interests, he was different from me in several respects. For one, while I wouldn't call him _popular_, he was well known and well liked by most everyone. Despite this, he never became close to anyone but me, and while I wasn't complaining about his choice, I never understood why he had made it.

Paul was the one who had gotten me interested in hiking during junior high. We weren't mountain climbers by any stretch of the imagination, but long hikes through the woods were not outside our realm of activity. Sometimes we would go together, but I would head off into the woods alone all the time, searching for a serene place where I could sit and think or read. I was taking one of those walks on a Friday last October when this all began. We were off of school because the teachers had a faculty workshop, and I had decided to go hiking in the afternoon. I spent the entire day just roaming around, enjoying the scenery and talking to other hikers. Before long, it was beginning to get dark, and I was preparing to head back home. All of a sudden, however, the ground started rumbling. The entire area shook for maybe a minute before the noise quieted, leaving the woods in an eerie silence. The rumbling had seemed to originate at some point to my left, somewhere near the area of trees that extended for about a mile to the north before it hit the highway. It had sounded close, so after a minute of indecision I broke off the trail and started to make my way towards it.

After a couple minutes of bushwhacking, the trees opened up to reveal a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a large hole with a plume of dust rising from it, smoke-like. I blinked in surprise. I'd been to this clearing before, and that hole had most certainly _not_ been there last time. I approached the opening cautiously, getting down on my stomach to peer into it. The dust had settled after a moment, but even so, I still couldn't see the bottom. I grabbed my backpack, which I had taken off when I had crouched down, and reached in for the flashlight I had started keeping in there after one night when it had gotten dark before I had made it home. The beam cut through the darkness for a little ways, and I could see that the hole, rather than dropping straight down, sloped off to the right. I shifted my position to get a better view, as the bottom was still out of sight, but as I moved, my hand slipped, and I tumbled down into the hole.

I flipped once, going head over heels and landed on the slope on my back, sliding towards the bottom rapidly. I bounced my way down for a few seconds before landing on my butt at the bottom, winded, but thankfully unhurt. My flashlight hit the ground a moment later, surprisingly undamaged after the tumble. I must have lost my grip on it when I had fallen. I got up and dusted myself off, checking out my surroundings. Despite my rather rough entry, the way up didn't look all that steep. In front of me was a tunnel that extended for about twenty yards before veering off sharply to the left. It seemed rather dark and foreboding, and I was in no hurry to find out where it would lead. I picked up the flashlight and turned to go back up, but as I started climbing, something made me pause. I soft, high pitched whine that came from the far tunnel. I sat there confused for a moment. The noise was quiet, but definitely unnatural. Was there someone else down here? My curiosity was piqued, and after a moment of deliberation, I turned around and started walking deeper into the tunnel.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. It curved and twisted irregularly, but strangely enough, it never branched off or split. The noise got louder and louder the deeper I went, echoing loudly and setting my teeth on edge. I wandered deeper for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only about fifteen minutes. Just when I was sure that I wasn't going to find anything, I rounded a corner and was met with one of the strangest sights I'd ever seen.

The tunnel widened out into a large room, and sitting against the far wall was a giant, blue, glowing… thing. I wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a bunch of quartz crystals, but they glowed with a strange inner light. I must have found the source of the noise, which diminished to a low hum as soon as I entered. I approached the object carefully, turning off my flashlight as I moved closer. I examined the crystal thoroughly, searching for the source of the light and noise. Despite all of my peering and prodding, I could find nothing. I briefly contemplated breaking off a piece of it, but discarded the idea after a moment. If it _was_ made of crystal, it probably wouldn't give in to any kind of force I could muster. I was still thinking about what I should do, when without warning the crystal's blue glow turn red. The whine I had heard before returned in force. Pain exploded through my head, and I felt blood start flowing from my nose and ears. I don't have any really clear memories of what happened after that. Only flashes…

The room shaking, rocks starting to fall from the ceiling…

A hasty and confused escape from the cave as it collapses around me…

Breaking out of the hole as with a rush of wind and a massive shake the tunnel finally caves in…

Stumbling through the woods, branches and thorns tearing at my clothes…

Breaking into the open next to the highway and screaming in pain…

And finally, falling to the ground, darkness covering my vision as the pain drives me to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weeeell? What did you think? Again, I apologize for and grammatical errors/awkward phrasing, etc. I don't have a beta for this story, so there will likely be some imperfections. Anyway, please review. I have chapter two written already, but I still need to type it up. Should be posted soon, provided my internet cooperates. *mutters obscenities* Reviews are great motivation, though! *hinthint***


	3. October 22, 2011

October 22, 2011

I woke up under the stark white glare of fluorescent lights. I blinked owlishly, squinting at the sudden brightness. I was in a bed, but it didn't feel like a familiar one. I turned my head to check my surroundings. Pale grey walls. A chair sitting in the far left corner, unoccupied. To my right was a large, grey, blockish machine with tubes and wires running out of it. Connected, I realized to me. A hospital. I was in a hospital. I must have made it out of the cave somehow. I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered up to the point where the crystal went berserk, but everything beyond that was blank. Before I could dwell on that, however, I needed to get out of here.

As if called by my thoughts, the door on my right opened and a short woman, a nurse, walked in. She looked over at me and smiled. "Oh good," she said, "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

I hesitated for a second before replying, "A little tired, to be honest."

She smiled again. "Well, that's only to be expected." She said, "You'd lost quite a bit of blood by the time you got here. Don't worry; we'll get you something to eat. Once you're feeling better we can call your parents." The nurse left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a tray of food and a doctor. Before I could eat the doctor had to give me a full checkup and asked me for my parent's names. Once all that was finished, I ate my dinner and went back to sleep.

I woke up maybe half an hour later to the sound of the doctor talking to someone. I could vaguely hear words from the other side of the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Doran, thank you so much for coming. We picked up Jonathan last night. He's had a little blood loss, but I'm sure you'll be happy…" He was talking to my parents. How on Earth was I going to explain all of this to them? Normally I would have just told them about it all, but some inner instinct told me that I shouldn't reveal everything, particularly the giant glowing rock. Before I could decide anything, the door opened, and in walked the doctor, closely followed by my mom and dad. "…he fell back asleep not long ago," The doctor was saying, "but he should be up…" he turned toward me. "…right now, I guess."

My mom smiled warmly at me, walking over to the side of the bed and sitting down, rubbing the top of my head affectionately. "How are doing, Jon?" she said, her face betraying a flicker of concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded my head, smiling sheepishly. "I feel fine now." I replied.

"Well that's a relief." She said. "So what happened? The doctor told us that they found you unconscious by the highway."

"Yes," interjected the doctor, "I'd like to know that as well. You'd lost quite a bit of blood when you got here, but I didn't find any cuts on you." He looked at me curiously.

I hesitated for a second before replying. "I-I'm not sure what happened." I said, "I remember that I had decided to go home because it was getting dark… and then the ground started shaking… and I think something might've hit me on the head." I finished lamely.

"I suppose that's possible," said the doctor, "Amnesia could be a side effect to a blow to the head… but I'm not so sure…" Inexplicably, I heard a low, high pitched buzzing at the edge of my hearing, and the doctor seemed to do a double take, like someone had pressed the reset button. His mouthed opened and closed without sound for a few seconds before he seemed to come out of a trance. He looked confused. "I-I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" He said.

"Um, something about head injuries?" I said, perplexed by his sudden memory loss.

"Ah, yes, amnesia." He replied, suddenly sure of himself, "You'll probably need to stay home for a couple of days just to make sure you're alright, but I couldn't find anything else wrong in my examination." He turned to my parents. "Are you ready to take him home?"

My parents looked puzzled by the doctor's behavior, but hesitantly they replied that, yes, they were ready to bring me home. The doctor made arrangements for my care for the next few days, but within the hour I was wheeled out and headed home. I returned to school two days later, and aside from a few people with questions and sympathy, the entire incident had died down by the end of the week. It probably would have stayed in my memories as well, if weren't for a Saturday morning that next November…

**A/N: …*peeks warily around the corner* Um… I'm back? *ducks back as several random objects are thrown at him* Okay, okay! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I kind of lost interest in Chronicle for a while. That, combined with a severe grounding not to long ago left me without a computer for quite some time. But worry not! I have a **_**ton**_** of stuff written on this story; it's simply a matter of typing it all up. Anyway, I'm writing this story like journal entries, so these first few chapters aren't all that long, but the next chapter will definitely be longer.**


	4. November 19, 2011

November 19, 2011

I woke up on the first Sunday of Thanksgiving break just as I did any other Saturday. The sunlight filtered in through the blinds over my window, making me blink sourly at the unwelcome intrusion into my sleep. I tilted my head to glance over at the clock. 9:30. Ugh. I'd slept later than I normally would. That always made me sluggish. With great effort, I rolled over and got out of bed.

I headed down the stairs to go find some breakfast. As I walked into the kitchen, I was just beginning to wonder where my parents were when I spotted a note stuck to the fridge.

"_Jon,_

_Dad got called in to help out with a problem at the plant, and I'm helping Mrs. Feckler down the street. I should be back by lunch, but in the meantime, don't forget to eat some breakfast, and try not to burn the house down._

_-Mom"_

Looks like I had the house to myself for the morning, which was perfectly fine with me. I managed to put together a breakfast in no time at all, and then I went straight back upstairs to finish getting ready. Of course, once I actually _got_ there, my bed immediately became the better option, and I just about collapsed into it. From my current position, I could see my T.V. and the remote to it up on the dresser. As much as I wanted to turn it on, getting up was feeling like too much work. I stretched out my hand and attempted to "use the Force" to draw it towards me (come on, you know you have). I was in for the shock of my life when the remote twitched, shifted a bit, and then leapt off of the dresser and landed on the floor.

I sat there for about ten seconds, my mind trying to process what had just happened. Slowly, I peered over the edge of the bed, my eyes fixed on the now motionless remote. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed a pencil, which I used to reach down and prod the device carefully. This continued for about fifteen seconds before rational part of my sleep deprived brain began to wonder _what-on-Earth-was-I-doing-it's-just-a-remote_. I dropped the pencil immediately and picked up the remote, all trace of exhaustion suddenly gone. I examined the device carefully. No strings that I could see. I shook it. Sounded normal. I opened the battery case. Still had two AA batteries inside. Everything about it _looked_ normal, but then how did it leap off of the dresser? Suddenly, I thought back to what I had been doing when the remote had moved. Trying to make it do just that. But if that was the case, then what if…

I stared at the remote. Tentatively, I tried to will it to lift off from my hand. Slowly, shakily, it rose into the air. I dropped my hand, shocked. I let it sit there for I don't know how long, simply staring at the impossible sight in front of me. Eventually though, I let it fall, casting my gaze around the room. The pencil on the floor. With a thought, it shot upwards into my hand. I sat back, still stunned by it all. I was doing it. Me. Moving stuff with my mind. Telekinetic. Me. The thought both terrified and elated me at the same time. That rock, I realized. Back at the cave. That had to be it. But how on Earth had it managed to give me superpowers. I was so engrossed in brainstorming idea that I jumped about ten feet in the air when the phone started ringing.

I ran out of my room and grabbed the phone in the living room, quickly checking the caller ID. Paul. I breathed a sigh of relief as I pushed the answer button.

"Hello?" I said, sitting down.

"Jon?" Came Paul's voice from the other end, "It's Paul."

"Hey," I replied, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really," he said, "just wondering if you wanted to hang out or maybe catch a movie later or something."

I glanced up at the clock. Just past 10:00. "Actually," I replied, "Do you want to go hiking or something? There's something I want to show you."

"Sure, that sounds cool," he said, "Where'd you want to meet up?"

"Warbler's Creek," I replied quickly. The creek was a shallow stream that ran through the woods we normally hiked in, sometimes crowded during summer, but as winter approached, most people tended to avoid the banks. "You know where the lightning oak is? Meet me near it in about… thirty or forty minutes."

"Alright, see you then." He said, and then hung up.

I let out a deep breath. I looked down at my current state of dress still in my pajamas. Crap. Warbler's Creek was at least a twenty minute bike ride, and I still needed to get ready. I eyed the phone in my hand and just to make sure this wasn't all some strange dream, willed it to levitate. It did. Quickly, I placed it on the base and ran up to my room, throwing some clothes on and racing on the door in record time.

* * *

><p>I sped down the path that led to Warbler's Creek, having left the park entrance and my bike behind several minutes ago. I reached the bridge and tore off to the left, slowing down a bit so I didn't catch my foot on any of the rocks which served as a beach. Finally, the old oak came into view, and I more or less collapsed next to it, breathing heavily. I looked at my watch. 10:40. I'd made it with plenty of time to spare. I laid there for a few minutes, catching my breath and wondering how I was going to explain all this to Paul when the sound of someone walking along the beach reached my ears.<p>

"Jon?" I heard a voice say, as I turned to see Paul walking up, "Jeez, you must have booked it here. I only called you like twenty minutes ago." He crouched down and sat next to me. "So, what did you want to show me?"

My smile faded. I slowly sat up. "I-I'm not really sure how I should say this," I began, "You remember my hiking accident back in October?" He nodded. "Well, it wasn't quite as cut-and-dry as I made it out to be. Something else happened before the ambulance found me."

He looked at me curiously. "I'm guessing," He said, "that this means your little amnesia stunt was a trick?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I replied. "I do remember what happened… more or less. Basically, I fell in a hole."

He looked at me strangely. "You wanted to come all the way out here to tell me you fell in a hole?" He said. "That's it?"

"Well, that," I replied, "And the bit where I found a giant glowing crystal that I think may have given me superpowers."

Paul looked at me like I had two heads. "I'm sorry did you say superpowers?" I nodded. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Oh, I'm sure I hit my head," I replied, "But I'm not joking about the superpowers."

"Okay then," he said, "Prove it."

"What?" I replied.

"Prove you have superpowers. Show me, right here, right now." He crossed his arms and sat back, still obviously not buying it.

I looked around for a second. Over Paul's shoulder I spotted a nice sized rock. Concentrating, I levitated the rock until it was floating directly over Paul's head. I looked at Paul and then gestured with my eyes at the rock. He looked up and I gave him two seconds to look at it floating there before I dropped it on his forehead.

He yelled and scrambled backwards, staring cautiously at the rock and clutching his forehead with one hand. He looked back and forth between me and the rock, an unspoken question in his eyes. I smiled at him, nodding as I once again lifted the rock into the air. He stared at it in wonder. "But…" he began, "How…?"

I smiled again. "I told you," I replied, "I fell in a hole and found a giant glowing crystal."

He glared at me, obviously wanting a better answer than that, when suddenly a pounding sensation started in the back of my head, very reminiscent of my escape from the cave. Wincing, I dropped the rock, raising my hand to my nose as I felt blood start to leak out.

Paul looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied, the pain fading after a moment, "I'm fine. I just got a little headache there for a second."

"And a nosebleed," Paul observed. "You think it has something to do with your new super powers?"

"My telekinesis, yeah." I said. "Maybe I get a nosebleed if I overdo it."

"Maybe so," He replied, "but you never did tell me specifically how you managed to find that crystal-and don't you dare say 'I fell in a hole' again."

Grinning, I told him the whole story, from the earthquake, to the crystal, to waking up in at the hospital, to my discovery this morning. He sat quietly through my little story, but once I'd finished, he had a question.

"So what happened to the crystal?" He asked.

"Oh, the hole caved in." I said, "I went back there to check about a week after the accident, but all I found was a shallow little depression."

"Where was the hole?" He asked.

"About a mile or so from the highway, just off of the east Deer Trail." I replied. "Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go back and investigate it later on." He said.

"Maybe, but I think that-" I was cut off by my phone going off. I pulled it out and checked it. Mom. I answered and after a scolding about leaving home without telling anyone, I found out that my grandparents were going to be coming in tonight and that I needed to come home and help clean. Sighing, I turned back to Paul.

"I have to go home," I said, "My grandparents are going to be coming in and I have to help clean up."

"Alright," He said, "But don't think you're getting off that easy. We are going to find out how this happened and just how much you can do before I'm done."

I shook my head, grinning. "If you insist," I said. We both walked back to our bikes and, after Paul had extracted a promise from me to call him later, we parted ways.

**A/N: Well, here is the long awaited chapter three! I don't really have a beta for this story, so please excuse any minor grammar mistakes you see. In any event, reviews are _ very_ good motivation more me to update. *hinthint***


End file.
